Compositions containing stannous, including stannous fluoride, are a very effective therapeutic agent used in dentifrices and other end-use applications, providing improved cavity protection and reduced plaque, gingivitis, and tooth sensitivity. However, the effectiveness of stannous in a dentifrice formulation can be diminished due to interactions with other components of the formulation, such as silica materials.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a dentifrice composition containing silica materials with improved stannous compatibility to improve the overall effectiveness of the stannous. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present invention is principally directed.